Nations United For Freedom
The Nations United for Freedom (NUF) was a democratic alliance with freedoms mostly on the blue Team. Background We have many friends all over CN due to many of us being here for a very long time. We have freedom of speech, were supportive of each other and have grown rapidly since our birth. We like to have a laugh as well as being serious, see our excellent Entertainment and spam section! We are looking to grow and make many friends in CN, we welcome members both old and new and we are a great home for Experienced nations. Many of our members have been around for 2 years or more! So with this the new members benefit from a lot of experience and older members can be comfortable that we don’t make silly mistakes Charter The NUF alliance has been created based on these sets of values… Nations of the Nations United for Freedom shall always remain free to run their nation as they so wish, no demands shall ever be given to member nations dictated by the council, with the exception of demands made by outside forces such as disarming or removal requirements such as in the case of surrender for the good of the alliance. These freedoms shall not extend to Military requirements such as going to war for the alliance, attacking nations at will, nor monetary requirements that may be necessary. Our Government structure NUF High Council 1. The High Council of the Nations United for Freedom holds all authority and responsibility for the internal affairs of the alliance, Foreign affairs and Military command. 2. It is the responsibility of the High Council to protect the rights of every member nation of the Nations United for Freedom. 3. The High council consists of three (3) individuals, all with equal authority and responsibility. 4. The High Council will make every attempt to consult with all other High Council members on all decisions. It is within the power of an individual High Council member to make decisions unilaterally with the exception of declarations of War. Only the High council shall have the authority to declare war. NUF General Council 1. The General Council of the Nations United for Freedom will act as advisor's to the high council along with shared responsibility to oversee the Recruitment Department, Information / Communications Department, and Economics Department. 2. All General Council members are equal in rank. 3. Any disagreements by council members will be decided by the High council All General Council members shall always be equal in rank. Any single council member shall have the authority to deny council entry of a general member. The voting in of council and high council members shall be decided only be members of the entire council. General council members shall be permanent unless otherwise removed. A removal process must remain in place for both Council and High council members consisting of the council as a whole. No single person or council member shall have full authority over any section/department within the alliance. The number of council members shall remain unlimited, it is the hopes of the founders that only the most trusted and dedicated members hold this position for the good of the whole alliance. There shall be no requirements placed on council members to do any specific job nor dutys, only that they vote in a way that keeps NUF strong and on the right path to greatness and freedom. Our Alliance Code A. Every Nation of the Nations United for Freedom will not show disrespect to anyone in the alliance or outside. B. Every Nation of Nations United for Freedom will never attack a fellow member and/or attack another alliance and/or attack a member of the red team and/or a member of the blue team without permission of higher authority. An alliance is defined as more than 1 members being in it. C. If your nation wishes to engage another nation, included in the above restrictions, for personal reasons it must be approved by one of the three members of the High Council. D. Every Nation of Nations United for Freedom will comply with all orders in time of war. E. Any NUF member who is found guilty of attempting sway any voting process in their favor using untruths or lies will be released from the alliance or punished. F.No person within the NUF may hold more than one government position. Membership A. Membership is open to all. Your forum name must be your ruler name. We hope you are interested in joining Here is how to do it: 1. Register on our forums. http://nuf.x10hosting.com/index.php 2. Under Applications section, make a new thread with this info: Name: Nation link: NS: Team Color: Previous Alliance: 3. Once you are masked as a member you can set your alliance affiliation to Nations United for Freedom 4. Come and see us in IRC, channel #CN-NUF Category:Alliances Category:Blue team alliances